


Adopting a Naru-chan

by Jacob



Category: Naruto
Genre: Danzo's annoying, Gen, Kakashi's annoying right back
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacob/pseuds/Jacob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi's determined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adopting a Naru-chan

**Author's Note:**

> Do Not Own

Kakashi stood in front of the counsel determinately, staring at each of their faces as they decided both his and the little bundle in his arms’ fate.

“I’m sorry Haktake-san, but we can’t allow you to adopt the Uzumaki. The law states that a child cannot adopt another, and you are only 14 years old.” Kakashi blinked at Shimura Danzo in confusion while many of the counsel – the civilian side anyways – nodded along.

“Pardon?” He asked.

“I said, you cannot adopt the Uzumaki child.” Danzo grit through his teeth.

“No Danzo-san, I meant why can’t I?”

Danzo closed his eyes for a moment, “Because a child cannot adopt another child.”

“Oh, and I am?” Kakashi asked fiddling with his hitai-ate.

“A child.” Danzo answered at the same time another voice answered, “A shinobi.”

Kakashi eye smiled at Nara Shikaku, “That I am. And the law states that a shinobi is what?” He asked turning back to Danzo.

“A legal adult.” It was Inuzuka Tsume who answered this time.

“Thank-you Inuzuka-san. Now that we’ve gotten that cleared up, I don’t see anything else stopping me from adopting my otōto.” He then walked out of the room, still carrying the blonde bundle.


End file.
